Betraying the Light
by LadyCandi
Summary: When Harry decides to go to the forest and give himself over to Voldemort, he makes one big mistake…..allowing Hermione to come with him  Full version on AFF
1. Chapter 1

When Harry decides to go to the forest and give himself over to Voldemort, he makes one big mistake…..allowing Hermione to come with him.

**Harry POV. **

I should never have let Hermione come with me to the forest. It was a moment of weakness when I just didn't want to be all alone. I should have thought it out before hand, maybe I could have saved her from that awful fate. Somehow it was all my fault.

…. We walked in silence toward the forbidden forest, my hand kept drifting closer to Hermione's, hoping she would hold onto me… here I was boy wonder… HA ….yeah right… I was shaking, I was so afraid and yet I was so glad Hermione was by my side. I had secretly fallen for her 4th years when I saw her come down the steps for the Yule ball. She was so gorgeous I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She of course had no idea; I just couldn't bring myself to tell her knowing Ron was also in love with her…. As far as Ron was concerned I had everything: fame and glory….but none of that mattered to me…. All I could see was Hermione! In a moment of weakness when Ron was in the other room crying over his brother's death, I begged her to come with me, I just didn't want to be alone anymore. She quickly agreed, painfully adding I was her best friend…. I wanted her to love me, to be mine; I wanted more then to be her best friend.

I guess at the time it should have seemed odd to me that she was not afraid she strolled along beside me like we were on our way to visit Hagrid. I was blinded by fear and love to see that things were clearly off…

We reached the forest edge and I could see the lights ahead of me…. This was most likely where the death eaters were gathered. My feet began to shuffle as I slowed down the fear nearly consuming me…

Hermione turned to me and said to hurry along that I had a duty to do….

She didn't even seem sad I was walking to my death…. Yet at the time I overlooked this, the glory of her curly brown locks flowing over her shoulder and her smoldering eyes piercing through me, it was like her words couldn't even reach me through all her beauty…

There he was in the next clearing, Voldemort standing amongst other death eaters I recognized, Nott, Avery, Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodulphus Lestrage, and that jerk Draco Malfoy stood a few feet from Voldemort leaning against a tree.

Malfoy seemed cheery, just thrilled by the thought of watching me die…

I slowed to look around before they could see me but I guess Hermione had other plans as she shoved me forward and walked into the clearing

She seemed happy to be there; she waved and gave the circle of death eaters a smile…. Wait…. What the hell is she doing…? Why is she waving at them….she must be insane….I knew she had to be insane when next I heard her speak

'_my lord, I have a gift for you'_

Voldemort turned toward us with a smirk on his face 'well my dear what are you doing her I thought I made it clear you were to remain at Hogwarts indefinitely until I summoned you'

'_My lord, I saw an opportunity to get information to you that I couldn't pass up, I am sure you plan to kill Harry Potter right now but therein lies a problem, he is hiding the fact from you that he is a horcrux.'_

I gasped in shock as I took in the nature of this conversation, why the hell was Hermione giving away our secret… especially to none other than Voldemort

Voldemort just continued to seem quite amused as he answered her 'is that so, well I guess I will have to revamp my plans…..EXPELLIARMUS….

I never saw it coming as my wand flew from my hand into Voldemort's and he quickly shot and incarserious charm at me…. Ropes snaked up around my body and I tumbled to the ground….

I turned to Hermione now in shock 'what are you doing, why are you doing this, he is going to win if we don't stop him'

She turned to me, and I was horrified…she had a big smile on her face as she answered me _'well obviously that is the plan, I can't be on the losing side after all the years I have spent pretending to be a good little Gryffindor and becoming friends with the likes of you….' _

'_Since you won't be returning to the castle I guess it won't hurt to tell you how oblivious you have actually been…. Starting… with… (_She walks toward Draco leaning against the tree as he continues to smirk_)….my dear Draco… _

With that Hermione wrapped her arms up around the back of Draco's neck and brought her lips down on top of his. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Harry was still laying a few feet away bound on the ground in total shock… tears were leaking from his eyes as his dreams of Hermione falling in love with him and staying with him forever seemed to be shattering all around him.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and walked over toward Harry and leaned down a foot from him 'you were all too easy to fool, even from the beginning when Draco had to imperious me so that I seemed like the perfect little Gryffindor… the sorting hat quickly fell for our ruse and sorted me… not into Slytherin where I clearly belong, but into Gryffindor….

Harry quickly stuttered out that this made no sense because she was a muggleborn

Hermione just continued to laugh…. 'That was also a ruse, my so called parents are just some foolish muggles we found and imperioused so that I had the perfect cover no one would suspect a muggleborn to be the heir of Lord Voldemort….


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes grew large with the realization that was being forced on him….as Harry looked up and saw Voldemort had moved to stand above him and Hermione he saw an expression he couldn't believe….Hermione looked up at him and smirked….the smile on Voldemort's face grew wider with what seemed to be love…It was like Harry couldn't even hear Hermione talking as he looked around and the gravity of his situation hit him 'how could his Hermione be a death eater, with Malfoy, and the spawn of Voldemort….I felt like I belonged in the hospital wing at the moment…I must be going insane…'

Hermione stood up and looked away from Harry toward the death eaters standing around…._'well my friends it has been quite a while but I am afraid I must make my way back to the castle to play out the brave Gryffindor_ (this received snickers from the people standing around) _and I will see you all up at the castle soon'_

Hermione turned toward Voldemort and _bowed 'my lord I will return to the castle and create lovely story of why I am back and Harry is not, I am sorry to have deviated from your plan and come here, I hope my information will be most useful.'_

With that Hermione turned and as she walked past Harry who was still bound on the forest floor she glanced down at him with disdain then walked forward out of the forest'

The sobs bubbled from Harry's chest as his broken and betrayed heart pounded against his chest.

Draco walked forward toward Harry and gave him a swift kick to the stomach as his fists clenched at his sides Draco bent down and informed Harry that he was quite looking forward to torturing him for the years he spent at Hermione's side…. With another kick to the ribs Draco hissed out 'Hermione is mine and she will never be sullied by your filthy hands'

Voldemort stepped forward and spoke to Harry 'Well Mr. Potter it looks like you will be spending some time here with us' Voldemort turned to the Lestrange's and ordered them to take Mr. Potter back to Riddle mansion and chain him up in the dungeon to be dealt with after the war had been won….

**Hermione POV.**

As I was walking from the forest I glanced back and smiled to Draco and Father before walking up toward the castle… it seemed like I had been at this act for so long that I wore it like a well-fitting coat… I immediately slid back into the smart yet flaky role of Hermione Granger…mudblood extraordinaire…what a joke!... I was Hermione Riddle the dark princess and these fools would learn it soon enough…. how I would relish killing some of these daft idiots I have been forced to call friends…Most of all was the Weasel… he had dared to touch me which was unacceptable…he was insane to think that I would ever show interest in a blood traitor such as him…HA….he had no idea who he was dealing with when he would act all high and mighty….As I approached the gate I turned on the tears…as far as these people knew I had just watched my best friend be murdered then ran from the scene… I stumbled into the courtyard where I could see a mass of Weasels all packed in together…I stumbled over to them and immediately fell into Ron's arms…..I was immediately revolted but as I gagged I pretend that I was hyperventilating from what I had seen… no one could pull this off as well as I could…I had become a pro and deceiving this gullible idiots… Ron rubbed my back as I continued to cry… at this point it was mostly at the thought that he was touching me….I whispered to him that I saw Voldemort kill Harry and as Harry faced death he had yelled for me to run….oh I had this fool eating out of my hand…I say his eyes well up as he pulled me close and told me we had to carry on and finish what harry started so that he had not died in vain…I couldn't help thinking to myself in a quite giddy manner about all the fun ways I would torture Harry Potter when I returned home to Riddle Manor….hmmmm what curse to use first… suddenly I turned and saw death eaters filing across the bridge heading for the courtyard where I was seated….how exciting!...Ron finally released me and I stood up as the death eaters filled the court yard….Father called out that Harry Potter was dead and that it was time to choose a side….I of course would be going nowhere, I would stay here till I was captured that was the game plan…..If anyone escaped, I would be the prefect bait to dangle in front of those mudblood supporters that they would have to come and save me…Ha…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione POV.**

As father continued to speak to all the blood traitors that surrounded me, Ron moved closer and held my hand….I had to hold back the sneer at the thought Draco would see this red headed barbarian touching me…After 7 long years this charade would be up soon… I would be able to return to the manor with father and I would no longer have to pretend to hate Draco….I looked around the incoming crowd of death eaters and saw him walking a couple yards behind father….his signature smirk was plastered to his face….he had done so well over the last 7 years…I would never have been able to infiltrate Gryffindor or the order without him…He had earned the honor of being with me…even father could no longer deny that he had worked hard….he played his part to the tee….I slowly inched toward the front of the group of traitors all around me…if I was to be properly captured I needed to be easily accessible. Father glanced over toward me and the red headed blood traitor and smirked…Ron saw this and tightened his grip on my hand as he assumed the smirk meant Voldemort wanted to finish off the last two members of the Golden Trio…HA… what a joke…the golden trio made up of a blood traitor a foolish boy and Voldemort's heir…that was just far to ironic… It really brought me back to 6th year when Draco had been assigned to kill Dumbledore… I remember all those late nights together in the Room of Requirements trying to get the vanishing cabinet to work properly…everyone else of course assumed I was in the library studying…of course that had been the most efficient ruse…I was easily able to move freely around the castle when everyone assumed that bookworm Hermione Granger was in the library.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hermione POV.**

After leaving Gryffindor tower I made my way down to the Room of Requirements… I made a quick stop in the library just so that people would have seen me in there, I was not overly worried about being caught tonight since Dumbles was not in the castle, it bothered me that I didn't know where he went but he took Harry with him so that was at least one less fool I had to look at for the night…Once reaching the Room of Requirements I quickly made my way toward the back of the room where Draco and the vanishing cabinet would be waiting….

Draco turned with a smile on his face and waved to Hermione as she neared him…She quickened her pace and jumped into him as he wrapped his arms around her

Draco looked up into her eyes 'I missed you my love'

'_And I you'_

Draco turned toward the vanishing cabinet and told Hermione the goal for the day…'We need to try and get the bird to go through and stay alive…the last time we tried the bird came back dead….I think I have fixed the kink we will just have to wait a couple of hours after sending the bird through to see if it will come back alive…

Hermione had a devilish grin '_well I know how we can stay busy for those few hours until the bird returns'_

Draco turned and looked at her with the evil little smirk she loved so much…'oh yes'

Draco quickly placed the bird into the cabinet and whispered the incantation to activate the cabinet and with a pop the bird was gone…

With that Draco turned back to Hermione and grabbed her arm pulling her to him…

His lips quickly descended onto hers as his tongue pushed against her lips begging for entrance….She quickly complied allowing their tongues to swirl together as Draco moaned into Hermione…

Hermione's placed her hands on Draco's chest, first pinching each nipple which earned a gasp from him…

She then slowly moved her hands down to the edge of his pants…She slid her hand down into his pants, this got Draco's attention quickly 'oh gods Hermione.

…Hermione squeaked as Draco landed on top of her…

Draco picked her up and pushed her against the vanishing cabinet.

As they stood against the cabinet they heard a knock from inside the cabinet… 'Can we come out to play as well?'

Draco pulled Hermione back was a smirk as Bellatrix and a few other death eaters stepped out of the cabinet…

She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Draco and Hermione…

Hermione quickly stepped forward '_Hello Bella, so good of you to come, you just missed all the action'_

Bellatrix laughed 'not quite my dear, I have a date with Dumbles on the astronomy tower, come along Draco'

Hermione just laughed '_do have some fun tearing the coward apart for me'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione POV.**

I shook my head as if willing myself back to reality, so many good memories here...hmmmm….As I stood there remembering Ron squeezed my hand and at that I looked up, out of my own thoughts and saw that father was only a couple yards away and was offering safety to all those who would willingly join him, of course no one was making a move or even giving a sign that they were considering it, with a sigh father raised his wand , as he did the death eaters that were surrounding him did so as well. I guess it's time, here we go… At that father fired off a curse into the crowd around me… people began to scream as other death eaters fired off curses. Ron of course was getting scared as he tugged at my hand trying to get me to move away from the front lines, what a coward…I turned to him and told him he was being a coward and that we had to stand and fight…for Harry….Ha that did Ron steadied himself for the fight just in time for Bella to come toward us and crucioed him…the time couldn't have been more prefect if it had been planned…Ron lay on the ground screaming as I stood above him just looking down. It was at this moment that Bella must have stupefied me because as things started to go dark I heard Ron yell my name as I felt myself being picked up and carried away….

When I woke I didn't know whether it had been minutes, hours, or days and it took me a couple of minutes to get my barring's... I looked around and saw I was laying on the floor of what seemed to be the dungeon at the Malfoy Manor…when I sat up to get a better view of my surroundings it appeared I was not alone here in the dungeon. In the cell with me was Ginny Weasley and the cell next to me held Lupin, Ron, and Snape. Oh how I got one of the people I most wanted to torture along with the traitor, it seemed that things were going according to plan. I laughed a little but quickly covered it with a round of coughs. This quickly caught the attention of the people around me, they all just kept asking if I was alright…well of course I am, but I told them I was ok. I didn't want to seem excited about being captured that would not be endearing at all. Ron tried to reach through the bars to touch me but I had quite enough of that so I just ignored his attempt, after a moment he dropped his hand back into his lap. I looked over at Lupin and Snape and asked if others had been able to escape. Lupin was quick to tell me that many had taken refuge at the Burrow, Shell cottage, and Grimwald place. Well that was far easier than I thought, it only furthers proves how much their trust is misplaced, what a bunch of fools. Lupin continued to look at me as if waiting for sympathy or further concern over those that had escaped, but I just didn't care. Thankfully the little moment was interrupted as the door to the dungeon was opened as someone made their way down the steps. It was Bella and Draco that were making their way down; I could barely contain my excitement at seeing them. Bella had always been one of my favorite death eater, we spent a lot of time together when I was younger; she was a role model of sorts for me. The stopped in front of my cell looking in at me, Ron tried to yell for them to stay away from me. I just glanced over at him as he continued to yell and I told him to shut his mouth. That earned a shocked look from everyone there other than Bella and Draco. Draco walked to the cell door and warned Ginny that if she made one more she would be dead faster then she could blink, to re iterate his point he created shackles and attacked Ginny to the back wall. Draco walked in and knelt down beside me 'did you get what we needed' I looked up confident I had everything for now_… 'Oh yes they informed me that many of the traitors have fled to the safe houses at the Burrow, Shell cottage, and Grimwald place.'_ The collective gasp around me was just too priceless and I found it quite thrilling.

Ron quickly snapped at me demanding to know why I had told Draco where people were going to hideout. Snape just looked calculating as he probably was quickly figuring out what was actually going on. He had been a double agent so I am sure it was putting together all the signs, too little too late though. Lupin just seemed completely dumbfounded.

Draco reached his hand out to help me stand up; I was quick to place my hand in his as he pulled me to my feet. Bella giggled as I turned and told her to behave herself. She of course continued to giggle 'sorry milady I am just enjoying all the little traitors faces.' _'Now, now don't give our little guests a heart attack just yet.'_ Draco laughed at this as well 'I hate to interrupt my love but you are wanted upstairs, you did claim the rights to torture Harry Potter first so we are all waiting'

At Draco's words Ron had tears leaking from his eyes and Lupin was dumbfounded.

Hermione walked out of the cell and shut the door behind her. '_Well before going upstairs I think I will give these fools a little explanation, how this so called mudblood Hermione Granger has brought an end to this foolish rebellion.'_

Draco just looked at me with his trademark smirk, 'well that is a little inaccurate my dear, your no mudblood you're our Slytherin princess Hermione Riddle….'

It looked as though Ron had just been smacked across the face.

Lupin was the first to speak though 'Hermione, how could you, did you…was this planned all along….some kind of trap. I thought you said Harry was dead….how could you'

Hermione was thrilled the truth was finally coming out '_You were all just pawns on our chessboard, when I was to go to Hogwarts father…erm… Lord Voldemort already had a plan in place to cripple your rebellion once and for all, the one person he knew he could trust…me…his daughter, so the sorting has was imperioused and fake muggle parents were created for me and I slid in perfectly as some unknown mudblood into Gryffindor. It really was a trip, especially after I found the cause of my Lord's slow progress, which was you….Snape. I knew you had to be dealt with and trust me your time here will not be pleasant, my lord has grand plans for you; they may even be on par with Mr. Potter. You know, his face was probably the most priceless as we walked into the forest and I gave him to my Lord. I thoroughly enjoyed watching his heartbreak, almost as much as I am going to enjoy breaking him'_

Snape didn't even bother to speak as he just stared at the wall, probably trying to mentally prepare himself.

Ron on the other hand at plenty to say what a shocker, 'how could you mione, we have been friends for 7 years, I thought….you loved me'

'_HA…love you, how could I you're a filthy little blood traitor, I have only and will only ever love one man and that's Draco here.'_

Draco smirked at this which only served to make Ron angrier 'You would choose that stupid little ferret over us'

'_Now Ron that was a mistake, you know I went out of my way to explain what was going on to you but I guess you need a more persuasive method Weasel…CRUCIO'_

Ron let out a scream as his body began to trashed under the weight of the curse

After about a minute Hermione released Ron and he slumped to the ground unconscious_. 'Well I have now wasted enough time with you people and I don't want to keep Potter waiting….Bella, Draco lets go' _

As Hermione turned she saw Ginny slump to the ground crying, at that she left the dungeon and the people inside to deal with the nature of her betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Hermione had shut the dungeon door Lupin lifted Ron up to make sure he was alright. Ginny still had an arm shackled to the wall, as she tried to stretch to see if Ron was ok. Lupin was quick to assess for damage 'Ron, Ron hey wake up' As Ron came to his head was laying on Lupin's lap, tears made their way down his face as he looked up and spoke to Lupin 'Remus…I don't understand how she could do this, after so long with us…with Harry…I feel like I have been a complete fool, it's like I should have known….somehow'

Snape should his head 'How could you have known' 'Damnit' Snape thrust his fist into the side of the dungeon wall 'If anyone should have known it's me, I was the spy, how could I not know Voldemort had a daughter, was I suspected as being the traitor for that long….I was in his inner circle and I never even heard a whisper of this…'

Lupin still seemed quite shocked 'Not only did Voldemort have a daughter which is just insane to think about its even worse that Hermione was hidden among us the whole time, I mean at eleven years old she was able to fool us into believing she was a normal muggleborn girl'

Before Ginny could say a word a blood curdling scream came from above them. The color drained from Ginny's face as she looked at Ron and stuttered out 'Oh…God… do you think she was serious….it…it can't be….is that actually Harry up there' Ron just looked as his sister as he cried a little harder 'I have a feeling we are only beginning scratching the surface of her betrayal.'

Ginny was nearly hyperventilating as they all heard another scream that caused them all to flinch.

Harry's scream didn't stop as Snape spoke We have to get out of here, at the very least we have to warn those at the safe houses, there is no scenario this is going to end well….for any of us.'

Ginny looked up and the only thing she could gasp out was that she had to save Harry.

**Back upstairs**

Hermione made her was back toward the main hall where Harry was tied up and lying in the middle of the floor. 'Hello there Harry…sorry to have kept you waiting…did you miss me…I was just having a little chat with some of our new prisoners, I am sure your excited to see some friends'

'Hermione…please don't hurt them…please' Harry chocked out

This was met with laughter from the other death eaters in the room.

Hermione looked down at him 'Hmmm, so disobedient but we will fix that…CRUCIO'

Harry screamed as thrashed against the ropes binding him, this only made the pain worse as the ropes cut into his sensitive flesh…When Hermione released him he slumped against the ropes as tears leaked from his eyes.

Hermione seemed thoughtful then a smile spread across her face 'I have a great idea, there is someone in the dungeon I am sure your dying to see…and I think we shall have her participate in our little game doesn't that sound like fun'

Harry was frantic now 'NO please don't Hermione noooo'

'CRUCIO'

This time Hermione held the curse on Harry for nearly five minutes, blood had started to seep from where the rope was cutting into Harry's flesh, as he thrashed it only caused the bleeding to accelerate.

'I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter cause I just don't care, now since your being so obstinate, you're going to walk down with me and help me get just the right person….oh yes now this is exciting' Hermione walked over and yanked Harry to his feet… She walked with her wand against his back, when they reached the dungeon door she opened it and pushed Harry down the steps. 'Look I am back so soon and I brought you all a guest'

Ginny let out a scream as she saw Harry hit the floor, it was obvious by the crunch that followed Harry hitting the floor that his arm had broken, the others tried to see if he was alright' Lupin looked disgusted when he saw the blood the covered the exposed flesh and heard Harry cry out from the pain.

With the ropes so tight, Harry was unable to even stand, all he could do was watch in horror as his eyes were met with the love of his life…Ginny.

Hermione walked to Ginny's cell and swung the door open, this caused Harry to scream out at her 'No please…not Ginny…no no no don't do this…please… we were friends, how could it mean nothing to you.'

Hermione just laughed as she released Ginny from the wall shackle and grab her arm and yanked her toward the door, she shoved her down onto Harry, as she shut the door behind her… Ron tried desperately to reach Ginny and Harry but to no avail…This only served to catch Hermione's attention….'Ronald, did you want to say goodbye…well go ahead then, I won't make any guarantee that these two are going to survive what is in store for them upstairs….Now then Ginny get up and help Potter up or I will kill your brother right now, maybe if you behave for the night I will let him leave here with his life…it all just depends on your behavior.'

With tears streaming down there faces Ginny and Harry rose to their feet and walked up the stairs, they didn't look back afraid to meet Ron's eyes. As Hermione followed them up the last thing she saw was Ron hanging on the bars crying as Lupin tried to comfort him.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry POV. **

As I walked up the steps back to the main floor I was leaning heavily on Ginny, with my arm broken and the blood loss I was starting to have trouble staying conscious…but….I will not leave Ginny alone…I can't do that no matter what. As I cleared the hall into the main room I saw that even more death eaters had filled in, nearly all men….I was now very afraid for Ginny, I tightened the grip of my good arm around her…I could hear her sniffing away any tears she had left, she was brave, I knew even if they killed me should would be able to endure… I should not have even thought about straying from Ginny toward Hermione, I now realized Hermione was pure evil…I was wrong to think any other way… To be so friendly with these people around us…humanity was surely never even an issue for Hermione.

**Hermione POV. **

Ugh….I am so bored of these losers, I don't feel like watching them cry over each other I want to go spend what time I have here with Draco before I have to return to one of the safe houses for the Order. I wish I could but I am sure father would be quite displeased if all these people waited around for me and then I just decided to go do something else…no….definitely not… I will not be the source of embarrassment for my father. I wanted father to be proud of me…that is what I have always wanted…when I was young I was all consumed with pleasing father until I met Draco…

**Flashback **

At eight years old I spent all my time with father, after that stupid boy who lived destroyed father's body…his soul moved into his body from when he was in school. I am fairly sure he must have created a body from his old diary. The day I remember clearly we were sitting outside Riddle manor playing in the garden…Father had been showing me the black and red roses and was explaining their proper care. He sat cross-legged on the ground as I sat on his lap….he had clipped a rose off for me and I was clutching it to my chest. Father told me that we were having guests and that I was to be nice and not do any wandless magic on the other child. I quickly nodded, I had been doing magic since I was three, father said it was his proudest moment when he learned how magically talented I was. It was also around that time that I was able to speak Parselmouth… father always tried to get me to speak English having that it was very special to speak Parselmouth and it was our little secret. At this time our company came around the corner as father stood with me in his arms…this caused me to tsk at him, he glanced at me smiling and set me down, aware I didn't want to be treated like a baby. That was when I saw him for the first time….he had wavy platinum blond hair that was blowing around in the wind…his cold gray eyes seemed to just pull me into them… the boy's parents stopped in front of father and bowed as did the little boy… I immediately thought he was amazing. I looked up at father and asked if I could take the boy to see the roses… 'Yes my dear just make sure to stay in our sight'…the little boy seemed nervous to go with me but his father nudged him and told him to run along. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the roses _'Hi I am Hermione what's your name'_ 'I am Draco…Draco Malfoy' When we reached the roses I showed Draco all the pretty ones that were open and right at eye level. Draco reached for one of the flowers and plucked it, he snapped of the thorns and reached toward me…he pushed the hair behind my ear and placed the flower there behind my ear. I giggled as he seemed to be looking strangely at me. 'You're so pretty Hermione, you should be my wife and then you get to carry a bunch of flowers around.' This sounded like fun so I agreed. Soon father called us back over and though I hated when he did it, father picked me up and set me on his lap…Draco's mommy did the same thing with him. _'Father I have decided I am going to marry Draco cause I can carry flowers around…and he sad I was pretty'_ Draco's daddy's mouth dropped as I said this and glared at Draco. _'Mr. Draco's daddy, do you not want Draco to marry me, I promise I won't be mean._' Draco's daddy was quick to respond 'You can call me Lucius young lady and I would be most honored if you were Draco's wife but you have to get Lor…your father's permission first.' I turned to father with an innocent look on my face '_pretty please'_… 'Actually Lucius I think that would be advantageous for everyone involved and in the future Draco may be able to truly earn my favor for your family through this relationship.' So that was the day as a child I wanted to marry Draco Malfoy, after that day we spent a lot of time together, I never left the manor so he always came to visit me.

**Hermione POV. **

I was lost in thought till Draco walked up to me and brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear… 'What's wrong my dear' _'Nothing Draco, I was remembering when we first met'._ This was met with a smile as I turned back to deal with the traitors before us, huddled together on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione POV. **

Potter was just laying their clutching Ginny to his chest. I could see their chests rapidly rising and falling. I was elated that I no longer had to pretend to be that stupid bookworm Granger. It was freeing to be able to act how I had always wanted to; I was relishing the thought of torturing these fools.

I summoned a studded whip into my hand. I have always loved the feeling of ripping into someone not just with magic but with brute force. This seemed to be the perfect way to start the night.

I pulled the whip back behind my head as Harry looked up at me with tears overwhelming his eyes. This sent chills of excitement down my spine.

I brought the whip down in a crashing motion onto Potter's Shoulder catching the edge of Ginny's chest as the whip recoiled.

Harry inhaled sharply as Ginny cried out.

Harry's shoulder had red striped across it and were starting to bleed. Ginny's chest was worse. When the whip hit the sensitive skin on her chest it immediately torn flesh from her and left muscle exposed. Her chest was bleeding heavily as tears streaked down her face.

Please Hermione don't hurt Ginny, tor..torture me instead…please I beg you….don't hurt her..

How dare you use my name….I am no friend of yours you have no right to beg me….you are more than welcome to beg the Dark Lord and see how that fares for you…

With that the whip crashed down on Harry again, this time he turned Ginny from it and took the hit directly across his back. This brought a scream from him as his shirt was ripped apart and his back bloodied.

Hermione pulled the whip back and brought it down on Harry nearly a dozen times, He had pushed Ginny under him and to block her.

Harry's back was a mess, it was ripped apart , Ginny was trying to get out from under Harry to try to protect him, but his grip was firm and he would not let her go…

Harry was barely conscious at this point and Hermione had grown bored with his protection of Ginny and his pathetic cries.

Hermione handed the whip over to Bellatrix and informed then that she had to prepare to return to her mission.

Hermione walked up to Voldemort's dais where he was seated and bowed before him…

'Always working my dear', Voldemort looks up to address his followers 'All of you could take a note from her dedication to the cause' Voldemort looked back at Hermione 'Go my daughter and ensnare the traitors'

Hermione stood and walked from the room with Draco close behind her.

Hermione walked out into the main hall and made her way up the spiral staircase to where her room was on the 3rd floor of the manor.

'Hermione are you really leaving right away' Draco seemed to pout that she was leaving so soon

'My love I must finish this and my absence cannot be prolonged if I want to avoid suspicion.' Hermione threw some supplies into the bag she kept shrunk on her side 'I will see you again soon, now I need you to hit me so I look like I have been fighting'

Draco frowned but took his fist and brought it down against Hermione's cheek a couple of times till her face was swelling and black and blue. 'Hopefully that will be enough; I don't wish to permanently destroy your beautiful face.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him 'Until we meet again'

With that, Hermione apparated back to the edge of the forbidden forest and looked around to make sure no one was around to see her. She then cast a few curses on herself and then struggled back toward the castle.

'I am pretty sure I overdid it on the curses I can barely function and this is much harder walking when I am all banged up like this.' Hermione was stumbling as she neared the castle. As her vision began to blur she could see figures ahead. She decided to try and call out 'Is there someone there, please….help…me' With that she collapsed onto the ground having trouble moving.

Hermione rolled onto her back trying to not to injure herself and could hear voices approaching

There above her was Tonks, Fred, Molly and McGonagall. They immediately started to question her.

'Oh sweetie are you alright? Have you seen Ron and Ginny? How did you manage to avoid capture?' Molly continued to talk as Tonks and Fred lifted Hermione to her feet.

Hermione looked at everyone and forced out tears and she leaned into Fred. 'I…I…I don't know what happened we started to fight then Bellatrix cursed me and next thing I know I am in the forest on the ground. Snape is above me dueling Bellatrix… He yelled at me to run, so I jumped up and tried to get out of the forest but I got hit with another curse and got lost while running in the woods. I finally got to the edge but I couldn't find Snape anywhere so I just headed toward the castle'

Hermione grinned inwardly at her brilliance, they would never see Snape alive again so it was the perfect story these blithering fools will easily fall for it'

Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close, Molly was rubbing her back whispering it would be alright.

Hermione could feel her body getting weak from all of her self-inflicted curses and her knees gave out.

Before she could fall Fred swung Hermione up into his arms and they all walked back up toward the castle whispering among each other.

Hermione awkwardly tried to act comfortable and inconspicuous. As they made their way toward some of the people who had not yet fled the castle Hermione laid her head against Fred's chest and shut her eyes. She knew this would look weak but among these people it was safe to look this way. She would not have dared seem weak among her family but it was the perfect cover among the members of the order.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Burrow

Hermione had arrived back to the burrow yesterday and Fred had been hovering over her the entire time.

Because of her injuries she had very little interaction with everyone else; she knew she needed to learn more about the Orders plans after their defeat at Hogwarts.

Hermione was becoming slightly concerned about Fred's affection for her. She knew that she would be escape any suspicion if she were 'with' Fred but she was conflicted as well.

The thought of betraying Draco even for the mission was gnawing at her and she felt ill the more Fred was around.

She felt weak and that was unacceptable she knew she would have to suck it up and not allow her feelings to control her judgment.

When Fred came to see her later in the afternoon she knew she would make her move.

Fred came into her room and had tea and scones on a tray for her. He sat it down beside her and turned to leave.

Hermione took her chance and grabbed his arm.

Fred stopped and turned back around to look at her. 'Please don't leave Fred, can't you stay with me for a little while.'

Hermione could see his resolve crumble as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

They exchanged small talk and Hermione continued to scoot closer to Fred and would place her hand on his.

Fred seemed embarrassed and surprised.

Hermione took her chance and laid her head on Fred's shoulder.

Hermione knew she had won him over as he brought his face down to hers and kissed her.

Hermione was disgusted with herself as he started to kiss her harder and pushed her backward so she was flat on the bed.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she saw that Fred was now on top of her, she could feel the panic rise in her head.

Luckily a sharp knock at the door and Fred quickly sat back up.

Molly walked in and sat down with Hermione. She knew what was coming; Molly was determined to get any detail about what had happened to Ron and Ginny after the battle. As far as she knew Hermione had been the last to see Ron.

At the same time, back at Malfoy Manor Ron, Lupin, and Snape had been formulating a plan for escape.

Snape had figured a way to get out but he knew only one of them would be able to escape.

Ron was leaning against the wall when he spoke to Snape 'I think Snape will have to be the one to escape, he can get to the Order and explain what has happened and you're also the only one who may be able to deal with Hermione'

Snape nodded he had thought of this but didn't want to leave the others there to bare the punishment for his escape. 'I will bring a rescue team immediately, I fear Potter and Ginerva will not last many more days upstairs.'

Ron cringed, trying not to remember the screams that had been coming from upstairs for the last two days.

'You should go now Snape before it is too late for them; we also can't leave the rest of the Order to Hermione's mercy'

Snape agreed a pull the solution from his pocket. It was a small portkey meant to transport the user once but it would only work for one person.

Snape had bought it in Knockturn alley when he first became a double agent.

Snape whispered the password to the portkey 'I have been captured and need to escape'

With that Snape vanished from the cell.

He reappeared outside the barrier to the burrow and was standing in the swamp. He quickly pocketed the portkey and headed for the burrow.

He got to the house and saw Tonks standing outside.

'Her eyes were filled with shock to see him 'Snape…how…Hermione said you were captured.'

Snape sneered 'Well no help from her that's for sure, is she here'

Tonks nodded 'she is recovering upstairs with Molly and Fred'

'We have been fooled; she is the one responsible for my capture as well as Ron, Ginny, Lupin, and Harry'

Tonks mouth dropped open 'What! Harry is alive? You saw Remus? Is he ok? Where is he? What are you talking about? Hermione would not help death eaters.

She does not have to help them, she is one of them, she was sent when she was 11 to infiltrate, she is You know whose daughter'

'That's impossible'

Trust me, I thought so at first then I watched her torture Harry and Ginny and I have been listen to their creams for the past two days, I am afraid time is not on their side.'

The color drained from Tonks face as Snape stormed past her into the house.

She turned and quickly followed.

Snape drew his wand and took the steps two at a time.

He flung the door open at the head of the steps to find Hermione and Fred sitting on the bed and Molly beside her.

The all looked at the door.

Hermione's was shocked to see Snape standing there, she knew she was caught.

Molly sputtered 'Snape where have you been, weren't you captured'

Snape never looked away from Hermione and pointed his wand at her 'The game is up Hermione, Molly, Fred get away from her.

Before they could move Hermione spoke 'Severus, now you are not who I was expecting to see, how did you manage to get free'

Molly and Fred looked between the two and stood. 'Hermione what is going on?'

Hermione smirked and glanced at Molly and Fred 'I am sure Snape is excited to tell you' Hermione turned back to Snape 'I had been wondering how are Potter and Weasel faring… not well I would guess'

Snape placed his arm in front of Molly and Fred and told them to get back.

Molly had tears in her eyes and Fred looked dumbfounded.

Hermione continued to glare at Snape and had her wand in her hand under the blanket. 'Well well Severus, you think you can best me'

Hermione slid her legs from the bed and stood 'You're a nobody Snape, a traitor, you're worthless, I will relish you death at my father's hands'

Hermione whipped her wand up 'Crucio' 'Learn your place'

Snape dropped to the ground as Molly screamed.

'Incarcerious'

Hermione was shocked when the ropes wrapped around her and she fell to the ground, Tonks stepped into the room and came to stand over her with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

After Hermione hit the ground Snape was released from the cruciatus and slumped against the wall.

'Are you alright Severus' Tonks had not taken her eyes off Hermione who was struggling on the floor in front of her.

Without moving Snape spoke to Hermione 'I had been wondering, if you're truly a Riddle then this must not be your real appearance, why don't you show us who you really are entirely.'

Hermione smiled 'you want to see, it is far more glorious than this vagabond mudblood appearance, maybe it will help you all understand the situation you're in'

Hermione shut her eyes and concentrated as her appearance changed.

Her curly mass of hair started to grow from its shoulder length down to her waist and the curls fell away and became pencil straight.

The chestnut brown turned to a stark gleaming black.

Her body thinned and lengthened as she grew taller, from 5'2 up to 5'7.

When everything had changed she opened her eyes and instead of her chocolate brown eyes there were piercing green eyes staring back at everyone.

'Does that help Severus, can you understand who I am now that I also look the part'

'Well I don't feel bad doing this to someone that is clearly a death eater… Crucio'

Hermione did not scream but wasted no time responding.

'Your all fools, you will burn for this, how dare you blood traitors curse me…you will never make it in time, Potter and Ginerva will be dead before you can find them!'

Molly was still shocked and rushed over to help Snape stand. 'What is going on Severus, I think an explanation is in order'

'Yeah Severus explain to the blood traitor why she will never see Ronald and Ginerva again'

Tell her about your mistakes….all of yours mistake'

Snape looked at her 'I pity you, stupid girl, warped by the Dark Lord'

Hermione just laughed 'Pity…pity is for the weak and dying, and I am neither… '

Molly was crying now and Fred had his arms wrapped around her, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Hermione'

'Hermione…where are my children'

Snape shot a glare at Hermione as she smirked 'Don't… Hermione, don't tell her'

'Well Molly last time I saw Ronald I crucioed him twice, which was rather enjoyable. He was mad that I had broken Potter's arm. I then dragged Potter and Ginerva out of the prison to be the entertainment for our victory party.' Snape tried to interrupt but Hermione continued on anyway. 'Last time I saw Ginerva I had just finished whipping her and Potter, he of course took the brunt of it trying to protect her, I did get a few good lashes across her chest, but they have been the entertainment for nearly 48hours, so I doubt there is much left of them to save'

Molly collapsed into Fred and was in hysterics. Fred was livid 'What is wrong with you Mione, we have been like a family to you, we kissed not that long ago was any of that real'

Anger flashed through Hermione's eyes at Fred's words.

Snape quickly looked at Fred 'You kissed her; well Hermione I did not expect you to be so careless, I think I may know how we may be able to save the others... Fred I am going to need that memory.'

Hermione was now livid 'I will kill you Severus, if you send that memory I will make sure you are tortured to death by me and my lord.'

Snape just sneered at her 'I wonder what your precious Draco will think when he sees you kissing another man, especially a so called blood traitor, I don't think he will be very pleased….no….not at all'

**Back at Malfoy Manor**

Draco had grown bored of watching Potter and the red head scream and had wandered down to the library.

He was lounging in a chair when he realized no one had checked on the prisoners in quite some time, as far as he knew, that was supposed to be Wormtail's job, but he was still lounging in the main hall.

He called for Wormtail to be brought to him, and few moments later there was a knock at the door.

'Enter'

Wormtail cautiously walked in 'ye..e…ss… sir….. can…I do.. f..ffor you'

Draco just sneered at his fear induced stuttering 'go and check the prisoners'

Wormtail quickly excused himself from the room fearful of the young Malfoy and his frequent fits of rage.

Draco POV.

Today has been endlessly boring. I am so bored of watching Potter losing his mind hour after hour. Only Bella and Hermione have the endurance to watch someone be tortured for that long….ah Hermione, she had only been gone for two days and yet he was sorely missing her, he knew he was being ridiculous since they had been separated for far longer periods of time but…. Something seemed off this time. There was a sinking feeling that I just can't seem to shake. It only got worse as two things happened at once an owl that appeared to be for him had flown in and landed on the table he had his feet propped up on and Wormtail came running back into the room.

'Sir….Snape is gone'

'WHAT….how can that be?'

The bird pecked at his leg. When Draco looked down he saw it held a small parcel. Draco took and opened the parcel; his concern only grew as he saw two memories encased inside the package.

Draco stood quickly and walked to the pensive and dropped the first memory in. He was transported to a dirty room that would have seemed odd except in the middle of the room was Hermione lying in a bed.

Draco watched as one of the Weasels brought her food, this didn't concern him until Hermione reached up and grabbed his arm.

Draco began to see where this may be going and started to feel sick as the scene played out in front of him. He watched as the Weasel kissed Hermione and pushed her onto the bed.

Draco thought he was going to vomit when thankfully the scene ended.

He came out of the pensive with a scream of rage which caused Wormtail to press himself against the wall to avoid becoming the target.

Draco grabbed the other memory and threw it in. This memory was a bigger problem than the last Hermione was tied up lying on the ground and there beside her sat Snape and he was clearly using the cruciatus curse on her, she had also removed the glamour that made her look plain and there she was on the ground in all of her glory, yet it was quite obvious she had been found out.

Draco quickly removed himself from the memory and put it back into the bottle. He ran into the main hall where most were still torturing Potter and the red head.

When Draco ran into the room everyone became silent.

He quickly dropped to one knee in front of Voldemort. 'My Lord, I would request a private moment of your time, it is quite urgent.'

The Dark Lord just looked at Draco for a moment then began to rise from his throne.

The other death eaters in the room quickly bowed as he stood.

'Well then Draco, make it quick, I am clearly quite busy'

Draco turned to head back to the library to show the Dark Lord the memories he had been sent.

When the entered the library, Wormtail was still pressed against the wall.

Voldemort hissed and Wormtail made to run but Draco interrupted 'My lord, this idiot here may be at fault for what I must show you. Apparently he was lax on checking on the prisoners because Severus Snape escaped.'

Draco stepped back when he saw the rage flare in the Dark Lord's face. 'On your knees Wormtail'

'My lord its worse, I have just received a memory I would guess from someone in the Order, it is of Snape torturing Hermione.'

'So her cover has been blown thanks to this fool here…hn….that is unacceptable, Wormtail here will be joining the prisoners downstairs, and shall be tortured after we finish with Potter.'

'My lord what of Hermione, she is in need of our help'

'She should have been able to defend against a bunch of blood traitors; it is her own problem now.'

Draco's mouth dropped open as he realized the Dark Lord had no intentions of saving Hermione, his own daughter from the Order.

'Ah…well… my lord I shall take Wormtail to the dungeon then'

Draco grabbed Wormtail and shoved him toward the door.

He was eager to get away from the Dark Lord; if he would not rescue Hermione then it was going to be up to Draco to help her.


	10. Chapter 10

In the dungeon

Ron and Remus sat slumped against the walls. They were expecting the worst when they heard a scream come from above.

The sound was different from what they had been hearing from Harry and Ginny. This was a scream of anger. They knew Snape's escape must have been found out and they would most likely have company soon.

When Wormtail had come down moments ago he had seemed like he was going to cry when he only saw two people in the cells, he ran back up out of the dungeon to report his findings.

'Ron no matter what happens, we have to try and help the Order in any way we can.' Remus whispered

Ron's eyes were swollen and red and he seemed to be in shock from listening to his sister's tortured screams hours on end. 'If I don't make it out of here promise me you will save Harry and Ginny, please don't let them die here' Ron's voice broke as he spoke. The anguish of what had happened had damaged his spirit and he was left feeling empty and broken.

Back Upstairs Draco made his way toward the dungeon pushing a sobbing Wormtail ahead of him.

When they reached the stairs down into the dungeon Draco shoved Wormtail so he rolled down the steps.

Draco stormed down the steps into the dungeon, hauled Wormtail up and practically tossed him into the cell opposite Remus and Ron.

Draco sneered at Wormtail then turned on the others. 'The two of you probably could have lived through this all, you were not really any threat to our goals, but luck is not in your favor. Snape made a fatal error leaving the two of you behind when he choose to escape and then continued to make egregious mistakes once free and it will be you paying the price.'

Before Draco could say anymore the memory of the red head kissing his Hermione reappeared in his mind, his rage grew as he remembered him pushing her to the bed.

Draco's eyes darkened in anger and he whipped his wand out and pointed it at Ron. If he couldn't have the guilty party he would have to punish who he could for now.

'Avada Kedavra'

The shock on their faces was evident as the killing curse struck Ron in the chest and he slid down the wall and ended up slumped on the floor. The light was gone from his eyes.

Remus let out a wail 'Noooo Ron, oh merlin, why him, he had a life ahead of him, no….why Malfoy'

Remus had tears streaming down his face as he pulled Ron up from the floor and clutched onto him. It was too late though and Remus was painfully aware he had been unable to save Ron.

'I will kill them all'

With that Draco turned and walked back up the steps out of the dungeon, leaving Remus with the corpus of his friend and Wormtail for company.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

After recovering from the cruciatus curse, Snape drug the still bound Hermione down to the basement of the Weasley house and then tied her to the bottom of the stairs.

'Sooo, Sev…you know I was surprised to see you here, you must be aware that when it is discovered you have escape that the others will be executed. How very selfish of you to just flee and abandon the rest. It is so like you though, a turncoat that is just looking for the easy way to do everything. You're such a coward Sev.'

Snape basically ignored everything Hermione said before asking the question he was dying to get the answer too.

'How long has the Dark Lord suspect I was a spy'

'How long? Ha! Almost all along of course, he suspected the entire time but once I started at Hogwarts we were able to get the proof. You are good at blocking your thoughts but you didn't realize you needed to block against me. I was just a silly eleven year old girl, you would think quite freely during classes and in general at school. Your real downfall is me; you were fooled by a real spy. I am sure you were bothered that you didn't know if my existence but it was a rather large secret, only the Malfoy's a select few others even knew.'

'Well, we can still use you as bait, especially with your relationship to the Dark Lord revealed.'

'For having served my Lord for so long you really know nothing Sev, he will not fall for such a pathetically obvious trap.'

'hmmm… we shall see'

Snape turned and began walking back up the stairs when Hermione spoke 'your all going to die'

He said nothing and continued up the stairs shutting the door behind him when he walked into the Weasley's kitchen.

Fred and Molly were seated at the table and Molly was weeping. Tonks stood in the corner on the lookout for an attack.

Fred was the first to speak when he saw Snape enter the room. 'Professor what is going on and how is it possible that Hermione is a traitor?'

'She's not a traitor; she was never even on our side. She was a spy and unfortunately a very good one, far better than I was. We don't have time to discuss her right now though; we need to call together the Order if we are going to have a chance at saving everyone else. I am afraid Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley have been at the Dark Lord's mercy for days, I am not sure they will be able to be saved.

Molly lapsed further into tears as she was hanging on Fred trying to pull it together. She knew her children needed her and she had stop crying and save them.

Tonks was clearly angry as she stood looking around the room thinking about the events of the day. 'Severus, what about Ron and Remus, were they alright?'

When I escaped they were alright, they were in a cell together. Mr. Weasley was quite distressed over the situation with Hermione but he did seem to be managing.

As they sat and continued talking there was a loud pop outside of the house. Someone had apparated inside of the wards.

Molly quickly jumped up 'Fleur was supposed to be on her way over that must be her now.'

She started toward the door and was quickly stopped when Snape stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

Snape could sense the dark aura that was emanating from outside. Fleur may be out there as well but it seemed that they had company that would not be so friendly.

'Tonks get ready to fight'

She whipped her wans out and was clearly on guard.

'Listen Molly you and Fred need to stay inside the door that way we may have some element of surprise. I am not sure who it is out there but the aura is extremely evil so we have to be careful.'

Snape and Tonks both moved up to the edge of the door and pushed the door open preparing for a fight.

As they stepped outside Snape knew that things were about to get ugly.

There in front of them stood Draco Malfoy clutching Fleur by the hair.


End file.
